Carbonylation processes are well known in the art. Of particular commercial significance are processes for the carbonylation of methanol to make acetic acid and processes for the carbonylation of methyl acetate to make acetic anhydride. See Applied Homogeneous Catalyst With Organometallic Compounds, Cornils et al., Ed. (Bench Edition) (Wylie, Weinheim, Federal Republic of Germany 2000), Chapter 2, Parts 2.1.2 and following, pp. 104-137. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,413 to Thiebaut.
To make acetic acid, one method of choice involves carbonylating methanol in a homogeneous reaction medium wherein rhodium is utilized as a catalyst. Generally, the reaction medium includes catalyst, water, acetic acid, dissolved carbon monoxide (CO), methanol, methyl acetate (MeAc), hydriodic acid (HI), methyl iodide and optionally one or more promoters and/or stabilizers. Methanol and carbon monoxide are fed to a reactor as feedstocks. A portion of the reaction medium is continuously withdrawn and provided to a flasher where product is flashed off and sent (as vapor) to a purification train. The purification train includes a light ends column which removes “light” or low boiling components as overhead and provides a product stream for further purification. A particularly preferred carbonylation process is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,068 to Smith et al. In this so called “low water” process, an alcohol such as methanol is reacted with carbon monoxide in a liquid reaction medium containing a rhodium catalyst stabilized with an iodide salt, especially lithium iodide along with methyl iodide and methyl acetate in specified proportions. With a finite concentration of water in the reaction medium, the product is the carboxylic acid instead of, for example, the anhydride. The reaction system of the '068 patent not only provides an acid product of unusually low water content at unexpectedly favorable rates, but also exhibits unexpectedly high catalyst stability. That is, the catalyst is resistant to catalyst precipitation out of the reaction medium.
Another method of choice for carbonylating methanol involves utilizing a homogeneous iridium catalyst in the reactor. There is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,295, to Sunley et al. a process for the production of acetic acid comprising carbonylating with carbon monoxide methanol and/or a reactive derivative thereof, in the substantial absence of a metal promoter and/or ionic iodide co-promoter in a carbonylation reactor containing a liquid reaction composition with an iridium carbonylation catalyst, methyl iodide co-catalyst, water, acetic acid, and methyl acetate wherein there is maintained in the liquid reaction composition: (a) water at a concentration of less than 5% by weight; (b) methyl iodide in a concentration of greater than 12% by weight; and (c) in the carbonylation reactor a total pressure of less than 50 bar. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,348 to Ditzel et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,347 also to Ditzel et al.
A frequent production limitation in the purification section of an acetic acid unit is the light ends column. A typical acetic acid carbonylation unit is operated such that product is drawn from the light ends column as a sidestream and the light ends column liquid residue is recycled to the reactor. The residue also contains Rh and Li that is scrubbed out of the vapor feed to the light ends column. In a conventional system, the light ends residue is cooled and then recycled to the base of a flasher where it is pumped back to the reactor by the catalyst recycle pumps. The acetic acid in this residue stream thus represents a recycle of acid that adds hydraulic load to the light ends column.